Hora de dormir
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: ¿Cómo sobrelleva sus pesadillas Draco Malfoy? Durmiendo con Hermione Granger. Octavo año. OneShot.


_Hola :)_

_Este es un pequeño OneShot que ocurre en el octavo año después de la guerra. Los de octavo comparten una torre, donde cada planta está asignada a una Casa, y la última corresponde a los Premios Anuales._

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**HORA DE DORMIR**

**Capítulo único**

Hermione alzó la vista cuando notó un peso en la cama.

Draco Malfoy, con unas ojeras moradas que destacaban contra su pálida cara, dándole aspecto de oso panda, ni la miró, ocupado como estaba en colarse en la cama y acurrucarse en su regazo.

Ninguno dijo nada, y ella siguió leyendo, sentada en la cama y apoyada en los almohadones que había puesto en la cabecera de la cama para estar más cómoda.

Draco, por su parte, se puso a pensar la mejor manera de justificar su presencia en su cuarto sin terminar de destrozar su (ya maltrecho) orgullo Malfoy.

—No había.

—¿El qué?

—Viales. De poción para dormir sin sueños —Con que era eso. Las pesadillas. Como siempre.

—Pero mañana es lunes —Normalmente, los alumnos se guardaban un vial para el domingo, y así el lunes en clase estaban despejados.

—Hoy he quedado con mis padres —Y no quería que lo vieran con aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche (y no precisamente por haber ido de fiesta).

Desde el final de la guerra, todo el mundo tenía pesadillas, y por ello, para dormir, tenían que tomar viales de poción para dormir sin sueños, que era altamente adictiva, por lo que sólo podían tomar un máximo de doce viales al mes. Y en días alternos.

Debido a ello, en la torre de los de octavo año, no era extraño oír gritos en mitad de la noche, y pasos que se apresuraban a ir a consolar. Daba igual la persona, la casa, el papel en la guerra. Todos sufrían.

Es por eso por lo que Hermione Granger, Premio Anual, no estaba en absoluto extrañada de tener a Draco Malfoy en su cama, buscando consuelo. Después de casi un año de la guerra, y de siete meses tratando con él como el otro Premio Anual compartiendo no sólo torre, sino también planta, estaba ya acostumbrada a los terrores nocturnos.

Por supuesto, no se habían llevado bien desde el momento en que empezaron. Siete años de odio y peleas no desaparecen fácilmente. Ni siquiera ahora, después de siete meses juntos prácticamente a todas horas, se llevaban del todo bien. Pero juntos desafiaban las pesadillas.

* * *

Quizá empezó todo cuando lo oyó gritar en su cuarto, desesperado, y entró corriendo a despertarle. El chico parecía tan desorientado que, Gryffindor hasta la médula, no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo. Y el, temblando y más pálido todavía de lo habitual, le devolvió el abrazo.

Quizá, cuando él la escuchó gemir y llorar debido a sus pesadillas con su tía, y la bajó en brazos tres plantas sin dejar de consolarla en voz baja hasta llegar a la planta de los de Gryffindor.

O quizá cuando se encontraron en el sofá de su planta a las tres de la mañana y terminaron durmiéndose juntos. Sin pesadillas y sin poción. Eran pequeños momentos en los que dos seres humanos, rotos y desesperados por algo de consuelo, se buscaban a ciegas y terminaban encontrándose mutuamente.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Hermione cerró el libro que, por enésima vez,estaba releyendo, cuando Draco la detuvo.

—Léeme algo.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo?

—Otra cosa, Granger. No tengo cinco años.

—¿No me has dicho que lo que quiera?

—Lo que quieras apropiado para la edad que tenemos.

—Sugiere algo, entonces.

—¿Qué tal el Kamasutra? —Su tono era divertido.

—Ni puedo ni quiero leerte eso, pervertido.

—Podemos escenificar el libro, si lo prefieres. Estoy seguro de que así podré dormir igualmente —Alzó las dos cejas en un gesto sugerente.

—¡MALFOY! ¡Como sigas así te vas a largar de mi cama!

—¿Cómo que tu cama? Las sábanas verdes son típicas de Slytherin.

—¿Verdes? —Ella bajó la mirada y, efectivamente, las sábanas eran verdes— ¡MALDITA SERPIENTE! ¡LARGO! —Draco empezó a carcajearse mientras volvía a dejar las sábanas como estaban.

—Tranquila, Granger. Por cierto, deberías estar orgullosa. El Kamasutra ese es muggle.

—Mira que hay literatura muggle buena y vas y coges un tratado sobre sexo.

—Era la gracia principal de leer libros muggles, Granger.

—De acuerdo, visto que no sirves, para elegir nada, elijo yo: Historia de Hogwarts —Carraspeó y empezó—. El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería fue construido en...

* * *

Veinte páginas después, Hermione ya había terminado el primer capítulo, mientras Draco dormía plácidamente en su regazo. Con cuidado, dejó el libro en la mesilla, se quitó las almohadas de detrás de la espalda, tomó su vial de poción y apagó la luz.

A continuación, se deslizó por la cama hasta acabar tumbada, y apartó la cabeza del chico, que había terminado encima de sus pechos. Él abrió un ojo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con voz somnolienta.

—Me tumbaba para dormir yo también —contestó en un susurro.

—Pues eres más cómoda tú que la almohada.

—¿Gracias? —Agradeció a Merlín, a Morgana y a los Fundadores el hecho de que, como estaban a oscuras, Draco no podía ver su sonrojo. Él se reacomodó sobre la cama y la rodeó con el brazo, abrazándola y pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, abrazados, disfrutado (aunque si se lo preguntaran, lo negarían) del calor humano y la compañía.

Cuando Hermione ya estaba casi dormida, notó un diminuto beso en su cuello, y volvió a sonrojarse cuando pensó: «¿Está dormido o despierto? Porque como dé besos dormido, voy a pasar una noche que para qué. »

* * *

Draco sonrió con satisfacción cuando notó cómo el pulso de la chica se aceleraba con su beso. Inspiró el olor de su pelo, suave y rizado, y pensó: «Ya verás, Granger. Ahora no, y mañana tampoco, pero en cuanto esté preparado, haré mucho más que colarme en tu cama aunque me sobren viales de poción y darte besos cuando finjo que estoy dormido.»

* * *

_Sé que realmente no hay acción Dramione, pero pienso que aquí no pegaba que empezaran a besarse como si les fuera la vida en ello... No sé, apenas acaban de hacer las paces, ya veo mucho avance que no se insulten y que duerman juntos voluntariamente._

_Por supuesto, me gustaría escribir un gran beso romántico, pero otra vez será._

_Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestras opiniones._

_LadyChocolateLover_

**EDITADO EL 24/02/2016**


End file.
